The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives
The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives is an RP that was done on January 1st, 2019. Story Upon arrival, OwlMask immeadiately explained to FlaMingoMask that he did not die from the plane explosion like everyone thought he did, but indeed survived. However, he had lost his memories for a while, before then recently regaining them. OwlMask told FlamingoMask that he first visited ArcanaMask first before coming to him, that way she knew. OwlMask then asked FlamingoMask how things have been going with him since he had been gone, to which FlamingoMask responded that he had been doing hero work like he did. FlamingoMask then offered to show OwlMask things around, which he accepted to. Little did they know, Salamander spied on FlamingoMask and OwlMask talking to each other upon their arrival and then headed over back to Mecha Galgen Gang's base to inform Gevaudan of this opportunity. Salamander then proposed an idea to capture OwlMask that way they could lure in FlamingoMask and finally be able to kill him. Gevaudan approved, though felt that they could use some back up. So Salamander then recruited Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat to help him out. As FlamingoMask showed OwlMask around inside Machine G; they instantly heard some strange scratching sounds, something that made OwlMask very alert. OwlMask suggested that they investigate right away. As OwlMask and FlamingoMask searched, there they ran into Ghost Cat who then surprise attacked both FlamingoMask and OwlMask. Ghost Cat fought off FlamingoMask first, slashing her claws at him and tackling him. FlamingoMask then fired out his Flamingo Beam against her, forcing her to run. FlamingoMask, OwlMask and Ghost Cat took their fight outside and then Ghost Cat and FlamingoMask got locked into a duel. As Ghost Cat pinned down FlamingoMask to the ground and got ready to claw him; OwlMask then fired out his Owl Ray against her, defeating her. OwlMask then regrouped with FlamingoMask, and the two then hung back out with each other, before then making it back to Machine G. Soon all of the members of Flamingo Squadron returned, with FlamingoMask introducing each of his teammates to OwlMask. OwlMask was greeted to Neo SquidMask, CondorMask, MoleMask and LobsterMask (both CondorMask and LobsterMask he seemed to instantly show good respect for) and then finally he was introduced to the Units themselves finally. OwlMask was initially sketchy, asking FlamingoMask if they were his....only for FlamingoMask to then correct him by saying that they were just his friends, and good friends at that. OwlMask then saw FlamingoMask with Ayame and then got a bunch of mixed feelings about them possibly being into a romantic relationship. He was caught between either being disapproving or supportive for his son's decisions; but given he was thinking about the future; he didn't think romance with a robot would work out to well. OwlMask was silent for the rest of the time and didn't even eat food made by Ayame for supper, to which FlamingoMask noticed that he was being a little too quiet. When FlamingoMask asked if he was fine, OwlMask simply said he was, although FlamingoMask could tell something wasn't. When he kept asking him, OwlMask then snapped at him, only then to regret doing so right away. OwlMask then went outside and stood in the cold air for a bit, thinking to himself and what he did to FlamingoMask. When OwlMask went back inside, he heard FlamingoMask talking about him in his room to Ayame, stating that he was upset on how he decided to act like this for the first time he's seen him in seven years. OwlMask then felt bad for what he did and then walked aways. The next morning, OwlMask then met back up with FlamingoMask and apologized for what he had said the other day, primarily for jumping to conclusions about him (FlamingoMask) and Ayame. OwlMask and FlamingoMask then had a talk, with OwlMask stating that he didn't want to hurt him and was just thinking about his future. FlamingoMask understood and then told him back that they (the Units) were just friends and not like what he was thinking they were. OwlMask replied to him however that he was fine with it either way, as he believed he (FlamingoMask) is in control of his own actions, not himself. OwlMask then decided to make it up to FlamingoMask by spending time together. OwlMask and FlamingoMask then did various activities together that day, FlamingoMask and OwlMask then headed outside and go do a bunch of things together. Their first stop being a ramen shop where they eat ramen noodles together; next they go to some pawn store buying some obscure stuff and DVDs FlamingoMask is into; third stop was a book store, where they spend quite some time at. Then, the two took a spin around the Owlmobile, before then driving to a movie theater. After the movie stopped playing, OwlMask and FlamingoMask then headed out. However then Ghost Cat and Madam Barbe Q reappeared, with Gevaudan then popping up as well. After threatening the two some bit, Salamander then appeared to kidnap OwlMask; Salamander then snuck up behind OwlMask strangled him a bit, then teleporting aways with him. Salamander dragged OwlMask back to the Mecha Galgen Gang base, where he then tied up OwlMask to a steel chair. As the villains watched FlamingoMask fight off both Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat on their televison screen, OwlMask told them that they had made a grave mistake. Salamander got sick of OwlMask's comments and Salamander then ordered SSS9, Malness, Malinda and Norma to open fire at OwlMask, only for OwlMask to block their attacks with his barrier. OwlMask then used his Shadow Sluggers to free him and then battled all of the villains, beating down on them all before then escaping, but not before throwing an Owl Dart into Gevaudan's hook hand, ceasing him from firing lasers at him. Madam Babre Q and FlamingoMask fought each other off some more, bashing their Fork Spear and Wrecking Flail against one another. Once again, Ghost Cat and FlamingoMask got locked into combat; with Ghost Cat tackling FlamingoMask from behind while he was unguarded with his fight with Madam Barbe Q. Ghost Cat stabbed her claws onto FlamingoMask's back, hurting him. FlamingoMask then grabbed Ghost Cat and threw her at Madam Barbe Q, causing them both to fall over. After some more fighting, Madam Barbe Q then started out throwing her forks all around FlamingoMask, then trapping FlamingoMask into her Barbe Q Barrier, hurting and shocking him with it once she activated the barrier with her remote. Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat laughed evilly together as FlamingoMask perished within the barrier. However then FlamingoMask used Pamola form to break the barrier, angering Madam Barbe Q, to which she then flew into murderous rage. OwlMask then reappeared back to FlamingoMask, seeing that he had already freed himself and then asked as to how he did it, to which FlamingoMask said that he "did it like he (OwlMask) would do it", which flattered OwlMask. However Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat were still around, and FlamingoMask didn't have enough energy to finish them off. OwlMask then decided to transfer some energy to FlamingoMask, giving him the "Stymphalian Bird" form. OwlMask stated that it was given to him before and he used to use it, but he didn't use it or need it anymore, so he passed it down to FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask also then asked him how could he do that (transfer his power to FlamingoMask), to which OwlMask simply explained that they both had the same mentor, so it's not a full stretch. OwlMask then reappeared back to FlamingoMask, seeing that he had already freed himself and then asked as to how he did it, to which FlamingoMask said that he "did it like he (OwlMask) would do it", which flattered OwlMask. However Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat were still around, and FlamingoMask didn't have enough energy to finish them off. OwlMask then decided to transfer some energy to FlamingoMask, giving him the "Stymphalian Bird" form. OwlMask stated that it was given to him before and he used to use it, but he didn't use it or need it anymore, so he passed it down to FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask also then asked him how could he do that (transfer his power to FlamingoMask), to which OwlMask simply explained that they both had the same mentor, so it's not a full stretch. OwlMask then told FlamingoMask that he could go fight Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat. FlamingoMask flew off and then returned, now having acquired his "Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask" form from his father OwlMask. Madam Barbe Q slashed her fork spear repeatedly at Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask, only then to realize she was doing more damage to her fork spear than to him. With one more swipe, her fork spear was destroyed. FlamingoMask then used his Stymphalian Bird Darts against Madam Barbe Q, piercing and penetrating all over her and killing her, causing her to fall over and explode. After FlamingoMask finished off Madam Barbe Q and sent Ghost Cat retreating, FlamingoMask then regrouped with OwlMask and the two stared off into the sunset, before then both flying off as father and son. Important Events * OwlMask's first official appearance. * Ghost Cat debuts. * Madam Barbe Q dies. * FlamingoMask gains the Stymphailian Bird form from his father. Category:Events